3.4.0-Pilferingapples
Erratum Before A Certain Chapter Since pretty much ALL of us have done the ONE DAY MORE shoutout I…I committed filk. Hopefully clear despite the many formatting issues Tumblr does not let me implement. Now off to write…more…of my post for Monday. Aiyiyiyi I AM NEVER LEAVING THIS COMPUTER. Whatever the Song Equivalent of Dramatic Personae Is (resemblance to any specific Poster is in general coincidence) and Format Changes: : General Rereaders Established Amis Fan (who may or may not be yr. humble filker, ahem) A New Reader GROUP COMMENTING One page more Another chapter in the Brick reread It’s hard to keep focused on Pontmercy I like Marius more this time But still the Boys are on mind One Page More! Can I blog this in just one post? 1,000 words, I’ve only started One Page More To address Combeferre’s reading list Clearly here ,my obsession started One more day-they’re all so psyched! (Will I ever sleep again?) What if I end up not caring? (I’ve blogged on them every day!) Do I lie so I’ll be liked? (How is there still more to say?) Am I more doomed if I care? ONE MORE PAGE TO 3.4 (The Friends of the ABC!) EVERY OTHER LINE’S HISTORIC! (drat, I just crashed Firefox!) HAVE THE REFERENCE TABS AT HAND (Hugo’s weird with history!) DO YOU HEAR THE BRICK!CLUB SQUEE THE TIME IS NOW! THE CHAPTER’S HERE! ONE PAGE MORE One more page to bird and hair jokes roommate hijinks, endless puns 3+ Books of Grimdark Drama It’s past time we had some fun! ONE PAGE MORE No one’s got first names Guess they’re all just Jean? Maybe Hugo didn’t think we’d all latch on To a bunch of folks Introduced to die Jehan just got called “ INTREPID” HUGO WHY THE WHOLE GROUP IS NAMED FOR PUNS ( I can’t follow Hugo’s puns!) EVERY LINE IS REFERENCING (What’s this myth it’s referencing?!? ) SOME OBSCURE FRENCH PUBLIC FIGURE (Charles Fourier was weird) LET US ALL DISCUSS THE THING! My post’s Readmore’d I’m still Not through! One Page More! WE WILL TRACK DOWN ALL THESE FOOTNOTES I will follow where they go We will learn these obscure in-jokes, We will know what Hugo knows! One Page More No one has first names but nicknames abound really fandom might as well just go to town/ 3.3 Books full of drama it’s past time we had some fun Almost ready for the schoolboys TOMORROW’S NOT SO FAR AWAY TOMORROW I’M ONLINE ALL DAY TOMORROW BRICK!CLUB’S GOING TO TAKE OVER OUR DASHBOARDS ONE MORE PAGE ONE MORE POST ONE PAGE MORE Commentary Mirrific WE WILL TRACK DOWN ALL THESE FOOTNOTES I will follow where they go We will learn these obscure in-jokes, We will know what Hugo knows! I’m not even properly involved with Brick!Club (I’m behind even on reading through responses) but this strikes a chord with me, wow. Pilferingapples, you’re a genius. Antifa-chaos-witch THANK YOU FOR MAKING THIS HAPPEN. SOMEONE HAD TO DO IT. Treblemirinlens THIS IS A THING OF BEAUTY TO BE CHERISHED ALWAYS Needsmoreresearch I can hear it in my head: LET US ALL DISCUSS THE THING! Amaliabalash This is beautiful, no forgiveness is needed.